


Obey me! Love potion shenanigans

by CHUYWA



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Books, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Demons, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Give Yuki a kith, High School, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, mentioned Lucifer, satan is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHUYWA/pseuds/CHUYWA
Summary: Yuki finds himself to be hit with a love potion during his time with the demon brothers. Each brother helps the human in their own ways.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	Obey me! Love potion shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Hii,, here’s just a bunch of little au’s for Obey me! Hope you enjoy :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki gets hit with a love potion, turning him into a clingy mess. He seeks out mammon to get reassurance..or maybe he just wanted some alone time with the demon?

Mammon was sitting in his room, humming softly as he slouched in his chair lazily. Closing his eyes slowly he kept humming.  
A quick knock on his door swept him up and onto his feet. “Who is it?”

“Mammon..” 

Mammon instantly opened the door to see Yuki. A human. Letting him inside mammon sat back down.

“M-Mammon..I-“ Yuki stuttered, his cheeks were bright red and his body was slightly shaking.  
The demon looked at the smaller boy and tilted his head.

“Yo..what happened..?”

“Got..h-hit with a potion during class..I-“ Yuki paused “my body’s tingling..a-ah..”  
Yuki leaned forward toppling over, Mammon just caught them in time. Dragging them gently into their arms.

“Yuki..you dumbass..” Mammon muttered.

Being in mammon’s embrace made Yuki slowly needy. Wanting more he slipped his head up onto mammon’s neck kissing it and leaving marks.

Mammon yelped shivering with every kiss. Blushing heavily he grasped Yuki tighter. “H-Hey what are y-“

Mammon then understood what potion Yuki got hit with. A love potion. Pulling Yuki onto his lap, Mammon twirled his fingers into the others hair.  
“If you want to give me kisses n’ stuff like that then go for it.”

The demon paused. “Just dont think I’ll do anythin’ to ya.” He chuckled.  
Yuki looked at him with big puppy eyes “kisses..”

Mammon nodded “go ahead.”  
Yuki started to plaster Mammon in kisses, they were rough and heated but mammon didn’t mind. He chuckled a few times texting Lucifer.

Mammon: ‘How long do love potions last?’

Lucifer: ‘depends, why?’

Mammon: ‘Yuki got hit with one.’

Lucifer: ‘ask how much they got hit with’

And with that Mammon put his phone down grabbing Yuki’s chin. “My little human how much potion got on you?” 

“E-Enough to cover m-my whole cheek.” Yuki stuttered out of breath from kissing all over Mammon.  
Mammon’s gaze grew soft. Yuki was shivering with every moment. Not from the cold but from the effect of that stupid potion.

Yet...mammon didn’t want this to end. He loved how much affection he was getting from Yuki.

Going back to his phone he opened the chat with Lucifer.

Mammon: they got a big splash on their cheek apparently.

Lucifer: give it a hour or so, it’ll wear off eventually 

Mammon: thanks-

***

Once again putting his phone down Yuki started at him. “Mammon...k-kiss me..p-please..”

Yuki was practically begging mammon at this point. “P-please.”  
Mammon complied with the request and kissed Yuki softly, Not wanting to hurt the smaller on his lap, Mammon made sure he was gentle.

After a long while of kissing both Yuki and Mammon were getting tired. Moving to Mammon’s bed the two laid down cuddling each other lovingly.

“Yo..Yuki.” Mammon muttered 

“Yes.?”

“Are you back to normal.?” Mammon question softly brushing his chin over Yuki’s soft hair.

“Yeah..i am..” Yuki yawned “thank you..”

Mammon didn’t say anything else. Wrapping his arms around Yuki’s waist he pulled the small human closer to him. Yuki’s head rested on mammon’s collarbones.  
Smirking a little Yuki sucked on Mammon’s tanned skin.

The elder yelped grasping Yuki tighter as they left more marks on him.  
“Y-Yuki..” mammon whined.

Yuki chuckled “yes mammon?” Lifting his head Yuki looked at the mess that was mammon.  
“I thought the potion wore off..” 

“Yeah. It has” Yuki giggled softly running his fingers through Mammon’s hair. “You’re just too irresistible, oh great mammon.” Yuki teased smirking.

Mammon really loves Yuki, no matter what it is they do.

“You wanna keep kissin’?” Mammon muttered. Yuki nods softly leaning closer. The two let their lips meet.

Kissing softly for a long while until one of them were out of breath and it was always Yuki who pulled away first. Mammon thought it was cute.  
“You can’t kiss me for longer then that?” 

Yuki pouts “you got more stamina then me..”

“I sure do, the Great Mammon has to have everything!” 

Sighing softly, Yuki ran his hand across Mammon’s cheek “you have everything mammon.” They said with a soft smile.

“Even you?”

Yuki paused. Looking into the demons eyes.

“Even me mammon, even me.”


End file.
